Baby nightmare
by Midge 1012
Summary: When Max gives birth and the baby doesn't come out the way she wants,he turns her baby dream into a baby nightmare. Why has Fang thrown her out right after the birth?Only 10 months after coming home?Why wont anyone talk to her?20 years after Fang 2-Shot
1. Chapter 1: Tawny Ride

**Hi!  
This is a kinda depressin two-shot tell me what you think  
Hope you like it =]  
This is set 20 years and 10 months after 'Fang'  
The only thing i own is the rare ass plot!**

**Chapter 1: Tawny  
**_Max POV_

I was sitting on the sofa in Mom's house. Well, mine and my Mom's house, in Arizona holding my little bundle of _joy, _for the first time. He was wrapped up in the usual baby attire that I'd bought for him before he was born. This was the first time I could bare to touch the little monster since that disastrous day, because he'd ruined my life with Fang. Right after he'd come back. He was born two months premature, but you wouldn't think that looking at him. He was the size of an average 1 year old according to Mom. He grew pretty quick like the rest of us and could sit up and stuff without help, but he couldn't walk or talk yet. It's been three months since he was born, this is the first time I've looked at him properly and he was gorgeous, but this only made me mad. I was of course nothing special, but _he_ looked beautiful. Disgusted at him, I looked away and couldn't look back at him. I thought about my time with Fang and ignored my son when he started to cry at the lack of attention.

My mind couldn't shut out his wailing for more than ten minutes, finally I snapped and took him into the kitchen to my Mother. She sighed, "When are you going to learn to look after him?" I shrugged and just watched her take my three months old from me and feed him, then she took him upstairs, probably to change his diaper or something. I went back to sit down on the sofa and think more about Fang.

I heard the door bang shut and looking up at the clock I realized it must be Ella coming home from work; she always stopped off on a Thursday to see Mom, sometimes Nudge was with her, but not today. She didn't say anything as she went past me, on her way to the stairs. She never said anything to me since the little monster, as I'd decided to call him until the _Farther_ and I could come up with a more stable name, had been born. _No one_ talked to me that much anymore, except Mom and Angel. Mom forgave me eventually and didn't treat me with too much anger and of course Angel had had 7 months to get over the idea and forgive me. Because she'd obviously known what had happened as soon as I saw her afterwards.

Gazzy never spoke to me; he and Fang never even came to visit since the little monster had arrived. They lived in the house I used to share with Fang a few streets down from us and Ella and Nudge got the house Gazzy used to share with Nudge and Angel. Angel wound up in Ella's old flat with Dylan, but she spent most of her free time here looking after the little monster and I. Iggy was still talking to me, well writing letters. He is in the army working as a medic, he'd left the morning that Fang had come back 10 months ago, we'd had a goodbye party the night before for him and he left early morning the next day. He was sorry he'd missed Fang coming home and the birth at first, but when he found out what had happened he was quite relieved.

_-Flash back to the birt__h-_

I was lying on mine and Fang's bed, in our two bedroom house, with a towel over my middle so the only person who could see the actual birth was Mom-she was delivering the baby. Fang was next to me on my right holding my hand and Angel was on my left holding my other hand. Ella was standing next to Fang and Dylan next to her, they shared a flat, but they weren't seeing each other, it was just a convenient home for both their work places, out of everyone they moved furthest from Mom, a fifteen minute drive away or a 5 minute fly. You could walk from our house to Mom's and it would only take five minutes. Nudge was standing next to Angel and Gazzy next to her. Those three shared a two bedroom house a five minute drive (or two minute fly) from our house, Mom's and Ella and Dylan's flat. Nudge and Gazzy were holding hands, they're together now but neither of them wants kids at the moment. Thank god, I don't think I could handle any of them having a child before me.

"Push Max," someone said, I couldn't decipher who it was through the pain, only that it was a woman's voice.  
"I'm trying," I ground out through clenched teeth, the pain was excruciating! Give me a hundred erasers to fight on my own any day, but this? I never want to go through this pain again! Ever!  
"Don't talk," Fang whispered in my ear and I did as I was told.  
"He's crowning, keep going Max this is great, nearly there," Mom said excitedly.

I pushed once more. Then relaxed he was out, finally.

Mom rushed him out before we could see him. I heard running water from our ensuite, she was cleaning all the blood and things off him. She came in with him wrapped in a bundle of towels so we couldn't see him. "Fang, come here please," she said to him her voice very strained. Uh oh..

_It's not his Max, I'm so sorry,_Angel told me in my head.  
"Nooooo," I shouted out and tears started to leak out. I couldn't hold them in any longer. That's what always being the strong one does to you. They all just flooded out. "I'm sorry," I choked out through my sobs.  
Everyone was asking me what for and they were looking at me weird, but I couldn't meet any of their gazes. Fang frowned at me questioning me. I couldn't shoe him any more than my apology in my eyes, begging him to forgive me. He walked across to Mom and looked down at my little monster. He got a look of shock, then understanding, then anger and then his face was emotionless. When he looked back at me only I could tell he was really hurt.  
"Stop!" Fang shouted at the top of his voice. They all shut up and my crying became whimpers.  
"I'm s..."  
"No! It's too late for that. Get out!"  
"Wh.."  
"**GET OUT!"  
**"She can't," Mom whispered, trying to calm him down but he just glared at her.  
"Now," he said through clenched teeth and walked out the room.

When everyone saw the little monster in Mom's arms they were all so shocked.  
"You knew?" Gazzy asked Angel in a quiet angry voice, more scary than if he had shouted at us. He'd grown up so much especially since he'd started dating Nudge 3 years ago. It was quite scary how much he'd changed and how responsible he always looked now.  
"Yeah, bu..." She tried to explain herself, but was cut off by Nudge.  
"You can move out, I don't want you anywhere near our house again."  
Then they filed out the room disgusted at us. Ella turned to Angel, "you can stay with..Errr..can she Dylan?"  
"You can move in with me Angel, Ella will move in with Nudge and Gazzy." Dylan finished for her.  
"Thank you," Angel replied. Ella nodded at her, took one look at me then shook her head disgustingly at me, before storming out after the others; Dylan took another pitying look back at me before following her out.

It was just Mom, Angel and I left in the room. Mom tried to give him to me, but I just shook my head, No, and wouldn't take him from her. Angel helped me get some sweats on, and then she helped me walk downstairs and out the door. We walked to Mom's house, Angel holding me up all the way here.

_-End of flashback-_

Iggy was coming home today. I was very excited, but also pretty nervous. Angel had come and so had Dylan, we were on better terms now. He'd never really gotten over me rejecting him, but he couldn't stay away too long, because of the way he was made. But I was kind of happy he was here, it gave me a bit more confidence. The doorbell rang and Mom opened the door for him. She came in with Iggy behind her; he was trailing his fingers along the wall getting familiar with the color again. Mom smiled at me then looked at Dylan then Angel and jerked her head back towards the kitchen, they got up off the sofa from either side of me, Angel gave my knee a gentle, reassuring squeeze (my hands were occupied with holding my baby), and then Dylan followed her into the kitchen.

I stopped calling him 'my little monster' a week ago. It wasn't his fault I had made a stupid mistake and broke Fang and me up. I should stop taking it out on him and start being a better Mom.

Iggy stood in the door way awkwardly for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and taking three steps forward. He stopped again and looked around the room, waiting for me to say something I guess.  
"There's a small coffee table two paces in front of you," I told Iggy quietly.  
"Thanks," he replied, his voice was oddly strained I guess he was a bit uncomfortable, that makes two of us. He took two steps then bent down and trailed his hand over the surface of the table he used this technique to make his way around the table then sat down the opposite end of the sofa to me. He had to get reacquainted with the house and me, it seemed, seen as though he'd been away for so long.

There was an uncomfortable silence again. I tried to think of something to say to him, but came up with nothing.  
"Can I hold him," he asked quietly, "please." He added as an afterthought.  
"Course."

I handed our son to him.

"What's he look like?" he asked nervously, looking unseeingly down at him.  
I pulled down the hood to get a good look at him, "He has your eyes and.."  
"Before or after?" He didn't specify, but I know he meant the experiment.  
"Before, they're like a deep ocean blue," I replied smiling. "His hair is blond with a ginger tinge and he has very pale skin. He has Jeb's pointy nose unfortunately.."  
Iggy snorts at this comment and smiles up at me, before moving his gaze back down to our son. "And pale pink lips a similar color to mine, Mom's and E..Ella's." I struggled saying her name; it still hurt that they wouldn't talk to me. Sure I had made a mistake, but it had been four months! I hated that my baby would only have one grandparent, one aunt and one uncle and one parent most of the time, seen as though Iggy was still in the force.  
"Wings?" He asked when I paused in thought and self pity, obviously trying to keep my mind off her reaction-too late for that. "Almost exactly the same as mine, only they have specks of dark brown on the white."

He smiled at me again, "Good." I smiled back even though he couldn't see. I slowly lifted my face and gently pressed my lips to his, they were exactly how I remembered softer and gentler than Fang's, not as experienced but still a great taste. They lingered there for a moment until our son started to wail. We both looked back down at him. Iggy brought him up to his face, and then started dancing him around making him laugh. I cherished the sound, it was the first time I'd heard it, with me being so depressed with the whole Fang thing I didn't really play with him much, but I decided after that I would be a good Mom, we'd be the best parents we could be, besides if I couldn't have Fang, Iggy _was_ second best.

"What's his name?" He inquired.  
"We haven't got one yet. I thought we could decide together."  
"Thanks," he seemed really happy at this thought. I guess he wanted to be involved with our child as much as he could. He's gonna be better parent than I thought. "His wings are a tawny color. Aren't they?"  
"Yeah." I said uncertainly.  
"Well what about Tawny? Tawny Ride?"  
"Tawny Ride." I said quietly testing it on my tongue. "I love it."

**There you go  
Thanks for reading  
What did you think?  
Review if you can plz  
Check out my other stories if u want  
****Max's BIG mistake****: **_When the flock are on their way to visit Dr. M and Ella they get_ _sidetracked by Max choosing her pride over the rational ideas of the sensible, yet irritating 'voice.' Max gets a blast from her past and makes a BIG mistake, which means Fang must pay the consequences. __**MY 1st fanfic, set 3 months after TFW, not a story where Max gets pregnant some Fax-7,444 HITS- **__**COMPLETE**__** 'T'  
**_  
**Fang's BIG mistake:**_Max made her big mistake, this time it's Fangs turn. But it's not just Fang who'll be in danger; it'll be the whole flock plus Dr. M and Ella! But where's Max in all of this? Will she choose her pride over the safety of the Flock __**again**__? And what can Max feel in her chest? __**Sight Fax and some Eggy-3,823 HITS- Sequel to Max's BIG mistake and Fang don't get anyone pregnant. **__**IN-PROGRESS**__** 'T'**_

**I will love you ALWAYS:**_Can Max finally admit her feelings when Fang comes clean with his? Will Sam steal her away? And what is with all the fitting songs on the radio? __**Two-Shot Song fic to Always, by Bonjovi, and Natures Law, by Embrace. **__**COMPLETE**__** 'K+'**_

**The Assassin:**_A drugs dealer, in Scotland, is on his way to his first customer of the day. But when the deal doesn't go down whose fault is that? Are they Hero or Villain? And the __**MOST IMPORTANT **__question, __**who **__is the ASSASSIN? __**One-Shot, AU **__**COMPLETE**__** 'K+'**_

**Keep readin  
-Midge xXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain comes in Pairs

**Hi!  
****Ok due to 'smartiful'  
****I will carry on for 1 more chapter  
****So its a 2-shot  
****Hope you like it**

**The only thing i own is the rare ass plot**

**Chapter 2: Pain comes in Pairs  
**_Fang POV_

I was sitting on my black leather couch, staring just above the switched off T.V, at the pale blue wall in front of me. _She_ had chosen the colour, neither of us could stand white nor cream-too many memories of death and terror- so _she_ had chose blue. I wasn't too fussed at the time, however now I just wanted a complete change. Gazzy suggested we could move away from _her, _but I just couldn't let go. Sad, huh? The only thing left of _her_ was the house and the colour of the walls. I wanted change, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I'm home," Gazzy shouted coming through the front door, finally back from work. He came into the room and saw me in the same position I'm always in, staring at that bloody wall. I looked up at him and saw he was in his dark blue jeans and a black tee-he got changed at the police station, where he worked as a bomb disposal expert. "I'm gonna order some pizza. Same as usual?" He asked like always on a Thursday, I just nodded at his question.

He gave a worried glance, before he left the room to go into the kitchen, where our phone was, I thought back to that fateful day. The day that shattered all my dreams and lead to me staring at a wall everyday, in a house I shared with my youngest brother.

_-Flash back to the birt__h-_

_She_ was lying on _our _bed, in my two bedroom house, with a towel over _her_ middle so the only person who could see the actual birth was Dr. M-she was delivering the baby. It's not like we could go to a _normal_ hospital. I was thankful that I was the first person Dr. M showed, I guess _she _was a bit annoyed that Dr. M didn't talk to _her _first, but Angel probably told her anyway.

"Push Max," Angel said.  
"I'm trying," _She_ ground out through clenched teeth, even giving birth; she still manages to sound tough. I loved that about _her_, so tough, never a damsel in distress.  
"Don't talk," I whispered in _her _ear and she shut up. Probably the first time she actually did what I asked her to.  
"He's crowning, keep going Max this is great, nearly there," Dr. M said excitedly. I could never bring myself to calling her 'Mom,' it just didn't sound right after I'd left her daughter for twenty years.

_She_ pushed once more, and then relaxed as he was finally out.

Dr. M rushed him out the room before we could see him, I guess she knew that he wasn't mine straight away, but hoped she was wrong. I heard running water from our ensuite, I thought she was cleaning all the blood and things off him, but now I know she was probably making sure he wasn't mine, before she said something. She came in with him wrapped in a bundle of towels so we couldn't see him. "Fang, come here please," she said to me her voice very strained.

I remember thinking, 'What the hell?'

"I'm sorry," I hear _her _choke out through her sobbing. Everyone was asking _her_ what for and we were looking at _her_ weird. I frowned at _her_ questioningly, wanting an answer, but _she_ wouldn't show me any more than _her_ apology in _her_ gorgeous brown eyes, begging me to forgive _her_. I walked across to Dr. M and looked down at the little monster that ruined our lives. I was _so _shocked; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How they could do that to me? I could instantly tell that he was not mine, he looked a little like _her_, but you could tell it was Iggy's. His eyes were the exact same shade as his, before the accident, he was pale skinned and had Iggy's shaped face.

I stood there silently just staring at the creature all their noise seemed to just turn into an annoying buzzing right after I first saw him, but eventually my hearing started to ebb back and the noise was deafening.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my voice. They all shut up and _her_ crying became small whimpers. I couldn't believe _she _was whimpering.  
"I'm s..."  
"No! It's too late for that. Get out!"  
"Wh.."  
"**GET OUT!"  
**"She can't," Dr. M whispered, trying to calm me down but I just glared at her.  
"Now," I said through clenched teeth and walked out the room.

I guess I was a little harsh, _she _had just given birth after all, but I wasn't thinking straight. I just saw red and knew I had to get out of there as quick as I could. I ran down the landing to the 'baby's room' and jumped out the window in it.

My midnight black wings blended in with the sky as they carried me high over the town and up into the sky. I flew and flew for hours ignoring the small droplets leaking out my eyes and falling down to the sleeping Earth below.

_-End of flashback-_

I instinctively raised my hand to wipe away the tears of the past, but the wetness I expected was not there, this was what wrenched me away from the worst memory I have ever collected and back to me silent living room.

I could understand _her_ not waiting and moving on, but I always thought it would be Dylan, not my brother _she'd _move on with. What I couldn't forgive however wasn't the fact _she_ slept with him, but the fact that _she_ had never told me. _She_ led me on, _she_ dangled my dream than snatched it away, and _she_ didn't have the decency to tell me I might not be the farther. I could have forgiven _her _if _she'd_ told me straight away, instead of sleeping with me a few days after sleeping with him.

_She_ was the only woman I'd ever been intimate with, _she_ was my first. I knew I wasn't _hers_, but when I asked _her_ about it _she_ had just said, "It was one drunken mistake from Uni, when you'd left me." When _she_ said that I didn't notice how _her_ voice had a hint of sadness or how_ her_ eyes had drooped, I was trying to get through the guilt that settled in my stomach of leaving _her_. I never brought it up again; I guess I should have paid _her_ more attention.

"Hi!" Ella yelled from the front door, interrupting my self pitying moment, she came through the door way with Nudge at her heels. Nudge went through the other door into the kitchen straight away, all I saw was a flick of her smart, black skirt and her white shirt disappearing through the door, to the click of her black high heels, before she closed it behind her. Ella walked across the room to sit next to me on the couch; she was wearing black trousers and a pale pick shirt, both girls had just come back from work, obviously not stopping off at home to get changed. Nudge was an assistant at some fashion magazine and Ella was an elementary school teacher, they worked close together and with them living together Ella drove Nudge-she didn't have a car. She was always asking Gazzy or Ella to drive her places.

"Hi," I said back to Ella. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nudge and Gazzy came back into the room at that point (obviously finished their little make out session) and talked over her about work or something. Nudge sat on the other side of Ella and Gazzy sat on the chair. They kept their 'lovey dovey' shit to Nudges house or the other room-never in front of me, thank God. The only reason Gazzy even moved in with me was, because they thought I'd do something stupid and to be honest I had thought about it once or twice, but I'd never had the guts to just do it.

"That ok, Fang?" Nudge asked. She and Gazzy were standing in the doorway to the hall holding hands.

"Huh?" I'd completely zoned out through her _little _speech, I was doing that a lot recently.

"They're going back to _ours," _Ella nudged me and when I looked at her, she raised her eyebrows, "to order Chinese, we can eat the pizza Gazzy ordered," Ella said quietly.

"We can stay if you want," Gazzy asked stepping into the room towards us. He'd grown up so much since I'd left, it was scary. He worried about me too much. "We're fine," my deep voice was quiet, but it told him not to ask again. He'd got better at reading me, but he could never be as good as _her._

They nodded then left the room, a few seconds after that I heard the front door slam shut then they were gone.

I looked at Ella; she held eye contact for a few seconds, before looking way uncomfortably her gaze fell on the switched off the T.V. "DVD?" she asked.

"You can pick which one," I gave her as an answer. She smiled before moving to pick one out.

The doorbell rang, so I went to go get the pizzas and pay the guy. We ate while watching some comedy Ella had chosen.

About halfway through I was focusing on the film when Ella burst out laughing next to me at a very un-funny part. I looked over at her masking my confusion, but raising my eyebrows questioningly. She was looking at me and was closer than I expected our knees and elbows were touching, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Here," she said, after calming down a bit picking up a napkin off the coffee table that my feet were resting on. She had to move the pizza boxes a bit, but in the process knocked them off. "Sugar," she reframed from cussing under her breath, before cleaning the sauce up off the floor and moving the boxes into the kitchen.

I was quite amused at her faffing so smirked at her when she came back into the room. She looked shocked and froze for a few seconds, before grinning like maniac. The sight was so funny I let out a small chuckle, Ella soon joined in laughing too. She just stood in the middle of the room laughing her head off.

It was incredible; her laugh was intoxicating I couldn't believe I never noticed how gorgeous it was, before long I was laughing with her.

Eventually when we stopped she came and sat next to me again and picked up the napkin she'd dropped before. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she answered. "But it's nice that you're smiling again." She paused for a second and my smile faltered, but noticing the uncomfortable silence quickly went on talking. "Now come here, you have something right..." she lent over napkin in hand and wiped the 'something' off my face, "here." She whispered.

I was so shocked, she'd been so gentle and her beautiful face was so close to mine. She dropped the napkin back, on the table without looking away from my eyes.

Her eyes were the same chocolate brown colour as _hers _and before I knew it, we were kissing passionately on the couch.

Her hands gripped my neck weakly and mine twisted around her waist, like a snake, pulling her body closer to mine. Her mouth moulded to mine as my tongue explored her mouth. Our lips moved against each other and it took us a few seconds to get a rhythm going. Her lips were soft on mine, softer than _hers,_ but more experienced.

My dark eyes found _her_ lighter ones; she looked at me questioningly as she fingered the bottom of my black tee. Our lips disconnected as she pulled my shirt away, her feather touch skimmed over my six-pack and muscled chest, tracing the many scars. As her hands came to rest on either side of my face, she asked, "sure?"

My lips crashed onto hers and my arms snaked round to her back, she let a small gasp escape when I picked her up, before gently pressing her lips back to mine as I carried her upstairs, to my bed. I slowly laid her down, not breaking our connection, she gave me one last questioning glance with her eyes, Max's eyes, before I felt her relax, all her worries were removed.

Max's eyes. Max...

* * *

I woke up to a sound of quiet whimpers, I frowned and without moving recalled the night before. Had I done something wrong? I silently sat up and opened my eyes. Ella was facing away from me hugging her knees, sitting on the duvet in her underwear. I moved to kneel behind her; my hands wrested on her shoulders and slowly massaged them. I stayed quiet and waited patiently for her. My eyes trailed over her back, but I was shocked at the small bruises I had caused. I thought back to my first time with _her, _but couldn't recall either of us coming out with bruises.

After about ten minutes, she had calmed down and was quiet, but she still faced away from me. "Ella," I whispered tentatively, my hands still wresting on her shoulders, detected her shiver when I said her name. "I'm so sorry. How bad did I hurt you?"

She didn't answer straight away, but when she did her voice was quiet, but firm. "The bruises are nothing, but.." she paused, before carrying on-her voice shaky, "you c..c..called me M..ax." I flinched at her name. I was gobsmacked, how could I be so stupid?

"I'm sorry." So so sorry. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did that. Maybe we shouldn't have done that.

"Is that all you can say? 'Sorry?'" Her voice was angry, but tears splashed down her face.

"I.."I sighed. What did she want me to say?

"Oh for God's sake. Say something Iggy!"

I froze. Iggy? She...Did she go out with Iggy?

"Iggy?"

"Oh my God!" Her face fell and her hand covered her mouth. "Fang, I'm so sorry," her voice was muffled, but I just about managed to decipher what she went.

"I guess neither of us were ready for that. We're both not ready to move on."

"Yeah. You're right. Fang...We should just be friends."

I nodded, she gave me a sad smile, then leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss. Before gathering her clothes and walking out of my bedroom with a quick, "bye."

I checked my clock. It read 01:35 in the morning. Shit, Gazzy and Nudge are gonna wonder why Ella didn't go back.

I heard Ella on the landing moving around-probably getting ready-and then she went downstairs, but the front door didn't slam. I grabbed my boxers and trousers, put them on, and then walked downstairs quietly. I peaked my head into the living room and there she was on the couch with a blanket over her body and her head leaning on one of the cushions. Her eyes were shut, I guess she's sleeping on the couch.

I walked back up the stairs and lay on the bed. I closed my eyes and re-lived one of the best nights of my life, but there was an annoying voice at the back of my head that whispered to me, 'the only women you've ever been with have bin with Iggy first.'

Why can't my life be simple?

**Thanks for reading**

**A bit of a crap ending =[  
****Sorry about that but I don't know how else I could end it  
****Any ideas would be much appreciated  
****Review if u can  
****Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


End file.
